Diferente Punto de Vista
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ash, el chico de diez años que está viajando en Kalos, terminara en otro mundo diferente? Un mundo donde él tiene 16 años, y no está viajando actualmente en Kalos, es más está en su casa en Kanto... junto a su novia… ¡¿Serena!
1. Chapter 1: Seis años y un noviazgo

¡Hi, hi!

Este es un nuevo fanfic de AmourShipping que me he pensado mucho, pero ahora me he dado el tiempo para hacerlo =D De verdad, quiero escribirlo, pienso que sería una buena idea ^^

En fin, daré la información del fanfic:

Título: Diferente punto de vista.

Géneros: Romance/Friendship.

Parejas: AmourShipping y tal vez LaserbladeShipping (Korrina/Corelia x Clemont/Citron), pero la principal es AshxSerena. Además el segundo shipping tal vez lo ponga después xD

Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si Ash terminara en otro mundo? Un mundo donde él tiene 16 años, y no está viajando actualmente en Kalos, es más está en su casa en Kanto... junto a su novia… ¡¿Serena?!

Advertencias: Tal vez haya algunas faltas ortográficas y un poco de OoC. No aseguro algo 100% romántico (?) Me mido bastante xD Neh, en este no sé cómo será.

Aclaraciones:

1# Citron es Clemont, Eureka es Bonnie, Corelia es Korrina y Serena… es Serena (?) Ok no.

2# Ash tiene actualmente en la serie 10 años, ya que en la serie Black and White él tiene 10 años porque Pokémon le redujo la edad, y de Unova a Kalos, Ash se tardó un día en llegar. O sea, sigue teniendo 10 años en Kalos, pero en el fic tiene 16 porque es otro mundo (?).

3# Como Ash terminó en otro universo las edades son: Ash=16, Serena=16, Clemont/Citron=16, Bonnie/Eureka=14, Korrina/Corelia=16 (Supongo, no sé si Clemont y Korrina posean la misma edad que los demás, pero como no sé xD Lo dejo así)

4# Si quieren saber sobre la ropa que van a usar los personajes, en mi perfil están los links de las imágenes =) Luego iré agregando dibujos/imágenes y así ^―^

Dedicatoria: Le dedico esto a un fan del AmourShipping que me pidió hacer otro fanfic AshxSerena :)

**Capítulo I:** Seis años y un noviazgo.

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

><p>Una brillante mañana alumbrada a todo el mundo Pokémon, la alegría se respiraba en el aire, el entusiasmo de nuevos entrenadores en busca de nuevas aventuras, surgían por cada minuto y, mientras ellos ocupan sus vidas en eso, Ash Ketchum se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, en su casa, en Kanto…<p>

Esperen… ¿Kanto? ¿Su casa? ¡¿Cómo llegó allí?! Y lo más importante… Ni se había dado cuenta, él estaba dormido, sumergido en sus sueños de ser Maestro Pokémon, así que no habría nada que lo despertara, excepto que su sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla, pues antes de poder lograr ganar la liga en sus apreciados sueños algo horrible pasó, todo se volvió negro y provocó que despertara.

―¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde están todos?! ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó asustado mientras miraba a su alrededor―. Ufff, no pasa nada, estoy en mi casa ―sonrió e intentó volverse a acostar, pero un pensamiento invadió su mente―. ¡¿Mi casa?! ¡¿Estoy en Pueblo Paleta?! ―volvió a observar a su alrededor y rápidamente se levantó de su cama y corrió lo más veloz que pudo, saliendo así de su casa.

Miró a fuera, efectivamente era su pueblo natal, sin dudarlo comenzó a correr de nuevo buscando alguna explicación, sin embargo se topó con una persona muy conocida.

―¡Discúlpame yo…!

―¿Ash? ―interrogó Tracey―. ¡Vaya! No pensaba verte hoy, creí que estarías muy ocupado con ya sabes… ―le dio un pequeño codazo y le guiño el ojo, el entrenador no entendía bien a que se refería―. Bueno, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos supongo que sería bueno charlar un rato.

―Eh… sí ―intentó contestar, pero le impresionaba ver que Tracey estaba cambiado, parecía mayor, raro ¿no?

―Hum, pareces asustado… tal vez aún estás cansado por el viaje, digo ayer apenas si llegaste ―comentó el chico del cabello verde―. Al profesor Oak le va agradar verte, digo él te dio tu primer pokémon hace años y ahora… ¡Mírate! Ya tienes dieciséis años.

Ash se quedó en blanco, comenzó a sudar frío, y sintió como el alma se le salía el cuerpo… ¡¿Habían pasado seis años?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?! El entrenador no sabía que pensar, ni que decir, su vida había dado un giro drástico, se estaba asustando. Necesitaba saber que se supone que hacía de vuelta en su casa.

―Este… Tracey yo… no sé, me siento como mal…

―¿En serio? Tranquilo, tal vez sólo tienes hambre…

―¿Hambre? ―cuestionó Ash mirando para todos lados intentando obtener alguna pista, aunque para él fue mejor disimular y actuar normal―. Sí, tienes razón…

―Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas ―se despidió Tracey mientras se iba y dejaba sólo a Ash.

―¡¿Ahora qué hago?! Debo regresar a Kalos ya mismo ―dijo Ash como si estuviera hablando con alguien―. Pero, ya pasaron seis años… necesito saber que pasó en ese tiempo y cómo llegué aquí…

Se puso a reflexionar un rato, miró al cielo, suspiro, exhalo, inhalo varias veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

―¡¿Dónde está Pikachu?! ―preguntó asustado mientras corría de vuelta a su casa, pero se detuvo volviendo a recordar otra cosa―. ¡¿Y Serena, Clemont y Bonnie?! ―de nuevo volvió a correr en la dirección contraria―. ¡Ah! ¿Y mi madre? ―otra vez corrió para el otro lado―. ¡Alto! Primero necesito comer ―así que se quedó estático, pensando en qué sería mejor―. ¿Regreso a mi casa o a Kalos?

Y como si fuera poco, Ash seguía con la ropa para dormir. Y en lo que se decidía en sus pensamientos sobre comer o regresar a Kalos, una voz muy familiar comenzó a gritar su nombre.

―¡Ash! ―exclamó emocionada una no tan pequeña rubia.

―¿Bonnie? ―cuestionó confundido.

La chica que estaba viendo no era la pequeña que conocía, esta chica era más alta, con el cabello un poco más largo, pero rubio, y en éste llevaba puesto una moña, y su ropa era un vestido que de la cintura para abajo era color blanco adornado en medio de este con una línea de botones, de arriba era color violeta, con el cuello del mismo doblado de color amarillo, y el chico que estaba a su lado era Clemont, sin embargo un poco más alto, como siempre llevaba puesto su ropa de siempre.

―Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ―comentó el rubio sonrientemente.

―¡Sí! Estaba muy emocionada de verte, Ash ―dijo alegremente la rubia.

―Yo igual… ―respondió un poco sorprendido.

―¿Por qué sigues en pijama? ―preguntó Bonnie.

―Es que me levanté por una pesadilla y decidí caminar ―respondió rascándose la cabeza.

―Oh… ―susurraron los dos hermanos.

Ash estaba pensando todavía en qué hacer ahora, todo parecía normal para los demás, pero para él no. ¿Qué debía hacer? Bueno, primero comer y luego preguntar a sus amigos que había pasado y… miró otra vez a los dos rubios, notó que alguien hacía falta, esa persona…

―¿Y Serena? ―cuestionó Ash de golpe, sorprendido a Clemont y Bonnie.

Hubo un silencio que asustó al chico con el cabello color negro azulado, no entendía porque no le respondían, se comenzó a asustar… ¿Y si algo le pasó? … ¡Ta vez Serena está con Pikachu! Bueno, él ya no sabía ni qué pensar… Clemont hizo una expresión de asombro mezclada con confusión.

―¿Serena no estaba contigo? ―preguntó el rubio, Ash se impresionó tanto que abrió demasiado la boca―. ¿Ella no llegó contigo ayer? … ¿Les pasó algo? ¿Serena está enferma?

El rubio necesitaba una respuesta, era preocupante que el chico de los ojos color marrón no supiera donde estaba la castaña. ¡Y a Ash parecía que su cerebro ya no daba para más! Todo le empezó a dar vueltas, sin embargo respiró profundo e hizo una sonrisa fingida. Quizá si les explicaba la verdad…

―Este… me acabó de despertar así que… ―balbuceó un poco y el científico pensó entenderlo todo.

―¡Ah! Te levantaste, no viste a Serena y pensaste que fue a caminar, ¿no? ―analizó mientras se tranquilizaba―. No tienes que preocuparte, de seguro ya regresará.

Oh, Ash se dio cuenta que no era la mejor idea contarlo todo, así que prefirió dejarse llevar por la situación.

―Vamos a tu casa ―propuso el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar, el entrenador pokémon iba a dar un paso hasta que…

―Tú no eres Ash, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó la rubia un tanto asustada―. Bueno, pareces él, pero no te sientes como tal.

―Pues… Sí, bueno, antes de despertar yo tenía diez años y estaba viajando con ustedes en Kalos. Cuando desperté me di cuenta, salí corriendo, todavía no sabía que pasaba, hasta que hablé con alguien, y pues… descubrí mi edad, donde estaba, pero no sé por qué estoy aquí, es más… no sé dónde está Serena… ¡Ni Pikachu! ¡Y tengo hambre!

La chica se acercó a él, lo examinó, parecía que no mentía, la rubia detectaba en su mirada una sinceridad increíble, así que comenzó a reflexionar. El chico con el cabello negro azulado se puso nervioso, temía que no le creyera e incluso cerró los ojos fuertemente.

―Te creo.

Él se sintió feliz. ¡Tenía posibilidades de que todo saliera bien!

―Wow… y … ¿Le diremos a Clemont?

―No. Será mejor que no le digamos nada, si muchos lo saben provocaremos… ―ella hizo una pausa―, una confusión y dañaremos a alguien ―explicó la rubia.

―Está bien ―accedió sonriente.

―¡Hey! ―llamó el científico a lo lejos.

―Tenemos que ir ―dijo la chica―. Mira, actúa natural y sigue la corriente, trata de… disimular.

―Sí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa. Clemont parecía no haber escuchado nada, lo cual era muy bueno para los dos, ése secreto debía guardarse para evitar un alboroto. En cuestión de minutos llegaron enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Ash, la cual estaba abierta, y justo cuando el entrenador apareció, un pequeño pokémon de color amarillo salió corriendo hacía sus brazos.

―¡Pikachu! ―gritó emocionado mientras lo abrazaba―. ¡Qué alegría verte! ―el pokémon correspondió el encuentro con su típico "Pika".

De la misma puerta salió una chica castaña, sonriendo, ella llevaba puesto un pantalón de color marrón claro, una blusa de rosado y el cuello de éste blanco, no tenía puesto ningún sombrero y además llevaba un delantal, y al parecer había cocinado algo. Y por lógica el entrenador pokémon olió eso, lo que provocó que su estómago hiciera un ruido que lo avergonzó.

―¿Tienes hambre, Ash? ―preguntó amablemente Serena.

―¡Sí, mucha! ―contestó con mucha energía―. ¿Ya está la comida?

Serena soltó una pequeña risa, Clemont miraba un poco extrañado a Ash, y Bonnie intentaba observar las expresiones de los mayores.

―Claro, pueden comer ―informó la castaña, así todos entraron a la casa, para justamente sentarse en la mesa.

Al parecer Ash, no se había dado cuenta de cómo iba vestida Serena y ni se había preguntado el por qué la chica estaba allí, en su casa… ¡Con él! Su mente ahora se preocupada sólo de comer, porque en verdad tenía mucha hambre. En la mesa la chica sirvió la comida, para que luego todos comenzaran a disfrutarla.

No había nada raro, sólo que el entrenador se atragantaba un poco, ocasionando que Serena y Clemont lo observaran más de lo normal, y por supuesto Bonnie como buena ayudante, intentó desviar la atención de Ash a ella.

―¡Ah! Se me cayó la cuchara, ¿Ash, me ayudas a levantarla?

―Claro.

Los dos se agacharon para "recoger" el objeto caído.

―Trata de comer más despacio, te están viendo mucho, van a sospechar.

―Pero… tengo hambre… ―murmuró con impaciencia, pero lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada de Bonnie―. Está bien.

―Recuerda, actúa natural…

―Por supuesto.

Regresaron a su postura normal, con unas sonrisas exageradas. La cocinera, sonrió y vio a los hermanos rubios.

―Clemont. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

―Me ha ido bien, mis experimentos e inventos funcionan.

―Sí, y luego explotan ―comentó inocentemente Bonnie y vio la mirada reprobadora de su hermano―. Perdón.

―En fin… ―susurró Clemont sonrojado por la vergüenza de hace un momento―. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Ash apenas si levantó la mirada, Serena en cambió se sonrojó un poco, pero contestó:

―Diría que muy bien. Ayer cuando llegamos, Ash llegó sólo a dormir ―contó mientras dejaba su comida de lado para explicar mejor con sus manos―. Y hoy me levanté temprano, la señora Delia salió a comprar unas cosas y me dejó a mí a cargo un rato de la casa.

―Me imagino que Ash fue el que se levantó tarde ―supuso el rubio.

―Sí, pero no sé a qué hora se despertó, de hecho… ¿Adónde fuiste Ash?

Él intentó responder, pero si decía dos cosas distintas, se metería en un problema.

―Pues… yo…

―¡Fue a buscarte! ―gritó Bonnie salvando a su compañero.

―¿De verdad? Pero, Ash yo estaba en la cocina.

―Es que… ¡No revise allí!

―Ya veo ―dijo la castaña.

―Bueno Ash, ya que entraste a la conversación ―habló Clemont―. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Serena? ―soltó la pregunta de golpe, provocando la confusión del chico del cabello negro azulado.

"¡Oh no! Olvide decirle eso a Ash", pensó la chica rubia.

―Eh… bien, diría yo ―contestó con mucha inocencia, Ash, él rápidamente vio a Serena, y ella estaba muy sonrojada.

―Uh, quién lo diría… ―susurró impresionado el rubio―. Ustedes son un gran ejemplo de una pareja. Llevan una buena relación, y además… impresionarían a cualquiera si les dijeran que son novios.

"¡¿Novios?! ¡¿Relación?! ¡¿Ejemplo?! ¡¿Serena y yo…?!", sus pensamientos invadieron su mente, y rápidamente sintió como el corazón le latía más fuerte, como la mente se le nublada al igual que la vista, y además antes de recibir la noticia estaba comiendo por lo que se atragantó con un pedazo de comida que intentaba digerir, provocando así que se ahogara.

Inmediatamente, Bonnie accidentalmente le dio una patada a Ash, ya que quería que siguiera siendo natural y pensó que exageraba, pero al parecer el entrenador en verdad se estaba ahogando.

―¡Ash! ―llamó Serena mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ayudar a su "novio".

Todos fueron al lugar donde él se encontraba, éste se levantó de su lugar para intentar hacer algo, pero Clemont comenzó a realizar la maniobra Heimlich, la cual tuvo éxito.

―¿Estás bien? ―de nuevo, la castaña estaba muy preocupada.

―…

El chico no contestó nada ya que se desmayó, asustando a todos. Definitivamente esa noticia casi lo mata. Pero el problema apenas se acababa de comenzar y le faltaba mucho por aprender, más si se enteraba de los demás detalles que no sabe, ahora deberá a aprender a sobrellevar algo que jamás había experimentado: un noviazgo.

* * *

><p><em>Adelanto del Próximo capítulo: <em>

_Ash miró a Bonnie confundido, no sabía cómo actuar ahora con esa noticia que había recibido._

―_¿Qué hago? ¡No quiero quedarme a solas con Serena! ¿Cómo debo hablarle?_

―_No lo sé, mi hermano nunca me dejaba escuchar sus conversaciones de pareja, pero estoy segura que debes actuar como… ¡El novio perfecto! _

―_¿Novio perfecto? _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora, Angy (?):<strong>

El capítulo lo dejo aquí porque no me salió más xD De hecho, que milagro que escribiera más de dos mil palabras para Pokémon xD

No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá~ Pero gracias por leer C:

Me encantaría saber si les gusto y si quieren saber que pasa =3 En cualquier caso dejen un review o comentario, o sigan la historia (Follow) y si les gusto pues colóquenla como su Favorita (Fav)

Cualquier duda o pedido mándeme un mensaje privado (MP) o un mensaje a mi página oficial en Facebook (?) Link o enlace en mi perfil xD o manden un mensaje a mi página de AmourShipping (Link también en mi perfil) O incluso en el mismo review~ =3

¡Muchas gracias! Le dedico esto a todos los fans del Amour~ ¡Les deseo lo mejor! ¡Hasta la otra!


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Paseo? ¡Huye del peligro!

¡Hola~!

Bueno, no me tardé tanto, como todos piensan xD Me puedo tardar más, pero bueno. Tengo está idea, y no me la saco de la cabeza.

Eh…No tengo nada más que decir. Sólo que espero que les guste =D

Dedico este capítulo a todos los fans de AmourShipping.

Nota: El capítulo comienza con una pequeña descripción y un pensamiento de Ash. Es una especie de POV (Punto de vista). Cuando cierre las comillas (".") significa que la narración de Ash terminó. O sea bueno, en más un pensamiento que otra cosa.

**Aclaraciones: **

#1 Serena en este fic se le describirá el cabello como castaño claro. Así como Ash será descrito con el cabello color negro azulado, Clemont y Bonnie bueno… tienen el cabello rubio xD Obvio~.

2# No sé si Fennekin va a evolucionar, pero aquí en este fanfic, no evolucionó, porque no sé… xD Pero si en el anime evoluciona pues… lo cambio y ya (?)

3# La ropa que le describí a Ash es la que llevara a lo largo del fanfic xD Serena no, porque ella tiene muchos estilos, a parte Ash suele usar un solo tipo de ropa por región. ¿Dónde puedo ver la ropa de Ash? En mi perfil estará el link. Van a mi perfil de Fanfiction dándole clic a mi nombre, luego bajan hasta donde dice cosas relacionadas a mis fanfics, dan clic a la oración que dice "Vestimenta de Ash". Esa que aparece ahí es más o menos la misma, excepto que la gorra no es la misma.

4# Por obvias razones, Ash se va a sentir incómodo al estar con Serena. Primero, porque él jamás imagino tenerla como novia antes, dos está en un mundo que no conoce y además hay muchas cosas que cambiaron en su forma de vida (?), tres él no puede ser 100% romántico, romántico, romántico porque vamos… ¡Es Ash! Además sería muy OoC (Significaría que Ash está actuando fuera de su personalidad) que de la nada haga como que le gusta Serena y la mire hermosa, si acabamos de empezar el fanfic xD Con el tiempo, los días, los meses y demás, se irán dando las situaciones. No sean duros con Ash, que el pobre hace lo que puede xD Tiene 10 años y él es tan inocente, vamos a ver qué pasa (?)

**Advertencia:**

1# Posible OoC (Tal vez sea poquito xD no sé, la verdad pongo en duda esto. Depende de cómo lo tome quién lo lea) y faltas ortográficas (?) Por eso mismo el romance es limitado y se dará a su tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: <strong>"¿Paseo? ¡Huye del peligro!"

El entrenador Pokémon estaba sentado en una roca, en medio de la nada, era como una especie de sueño, pero a pesar de serlo él estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, de hecho estaba reflexionando sobre lo que pasaba.

"En mi corta vida he vivido tantas cosas raras, he luchado contra poderosas fuerzas inimaginables, he tenido batallas pokémon con muchas personas en tantas ligas, y jamás me había sucedido algo tan raro… ¡¿Dónde se supone qué estaba?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! Y lo más importante… Serena, esa chica que ayude cuando era más pequeño, mi compañera con la que estaba viajando en Kalos… Se supone que es… ella… y… yo… Eh… no… no lo logro asimilarlo. ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo debo disimular? No… Tengo que averiguar cómo regresar a mi universo o lo que sea, y tratar de no lastimar a nadie en el proceso. Por ahora debo de… "

Y antes de poder terminar su amado pensamiento, lo despertaron.

―¡Ash! ―exclamó nuevamente Serena, en su rostro se notaba muchísimo la angustia que sentía.

―¿Serena? ―preguntó Ash al despertar.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―cuestionó Clemont.

―¡Nada! Es que… la comida se me atoró en la garganta.

―Pensamos que morirías ―comentó Bonnie con un poco de burla.

―Ya estoy bien. Sólo… quisiera dormir… y…

Justamente por la puerta entró la madre de Ash junto a Mr. Mime, ambos cargando unas bolsas.

―Chicos, ya regresé ―avisó la señora adentrándose más en la casa, y por supuesto que vio a si hijo siendo el centro de atención―. ¡Hijo! ¿Qué te pasó?

―¡Casi muere! ―gritó la rubia.

―Se ahogó ―respondieron Serena y Clemont.

―Oh, te he dicho muchas veces que no te atragantes cuando comas.

―Lo sé, mamá ―respondió apenado el entrenador pokémon sinceramente él estaba perdiendo el sentido de su situación, ya se le estaba olvidando que hacía allí―. Estoy bien, solamente quisiera regresar a…

Y antes de poder terminar la oración se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decir "quisiera regresa a la normalidad", pero se contuvo provocando que todos lo miraran extraño. Y su subconsciente le ordenó que volteara a ver a Bonnie, la rubia simplemente le trato de hacer una mueca con el rostro, sin embargo Ash no le entendió y exactamente por eso es que hubo unos segundos de silencio raro. Clemont miró a Serena, y ella miraba atentamente a Ash.

"Vaya, Ash actúa muy extraño. ¿Tendrá que ver conmigo? ¿Se sentirá así por Clemont y Bonnie? O quizás lo de las vacaciones no fue buena idea…", pensó la castaña.

"Serena mira mucho a Ash. A lo mejor Bonnie y yo no debimos haber venido… Debimos haber interrumpido. Y… ¿Por qué mi hermana hace esas muecas?", pensó Clemont.

"¡Rayos! Él no me está entendiendo nada. ¿Debería hacer una distracción? … No, sería raro… es más; este silencio es raro", pensó la rubia.

"No terminé de comer…", recordó mentalmente Ash mientras miraba la mesa.

Si bien el silencio era raro, Delia Ketchum observó a las otras dos personas que no estaba antes de irse.

―¡No los había visto! ―exclamó feliz la señora―. Clemont y Bonnie. ¿Verdad?

―Sí ―contestaron los aludidos.

―Siéntanse como en su casa. ¿Ya desayunaron?

―En eso estábamos, pero… yo ya no tengo hambre ―habló el inventor.

―Yo quiero ir a jugar con Pikachu y Ash―comentó la más pequeña de todos, volteó a ver al mencionado―. Ellos me lo prometieron.

El entrenador pokémon asintió levemente.

―Me voy cambiar ―dijo Ash dirigiéndose a su cuarto, ya era hora de quitarse la pijama.

―Oh, cuando gusten me pueden decir si necesitan algo. ¡Ash, recuerda usar los nuevos los ya sabes qué, que te compré ayer!

Y con "los ya sabes qué", se refería a la ropa interior…

―¡Mamá! ―gritó el chico con el cabello negro azulado desde su habitación.

―Ay, no sé porque se avergüenza tanto ―susurró Delia de forma inocente―. En fin, voy a limpiar la mesa.

―Yo la ayudo ―avisó Serena con una gran sonrisa.

―Gracias Serena, pero Mimey me ya me ayuda con los quehaceres ―explicó la madre de Ash, refiriéndose a su Mr. Mime.

―Está bien.

―¿Por qué no mejor vas a dar unas vueltas con mi hijo por ahí? Aquí pueden dar un hermoso paseo, juntos ―habló un poco pícara Delia provocando que Serena se sonrojara un poco.

―Lo pensaré, se lo agradezco.

La castaña salió de la casa y se quedó viendo el horizonte un poco lejos de la puerta. Justo en ese instante llegó Clemont, sin embargo no dijo ninguna palabra, él simplemente observó a Serena por unos segundos.

"Ash está raro… ¿Será mi imaginación?", pensaron ambos. El rubio se acercó un poco más y le tocó el hombro a la chica.

―¿Uh, Clemont?

―Eh… Perdón por interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero…

―No importa. Estaba pensando en una tontería. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

―Ah… ―masculló el inventor se sentía inseguridad de hablar sobre Ash―. Nada.

―¿Nada? ¿En serio? ―cuestionó extrañada la castaña.

―Sí, es sólo tonterías mías ―se excusó el rubio, sin embargo no le estaba funcionando, ahora Serena quería saber que quería decirle.

―¿Tonterías? Dime… ―insistió mientras lo veía fijamente―. ¿Es sobre Ash?

―La verdad… sí. Pero mejor olvídalo.

―Oh, creo que está raro.

―Pensé lo mismo, y quizás la razón es que no haya dormido bien.

―A lo mejor estamos exagerando.

―¿Y si le preguntamos a mi hermana?

Ambos se vieron y rápidamente llamaron a la no tan pequeña rubia.

―¿Qué pasa, hermano?

―¿Ash actúa raro? ―preguntaron Clemont y Serena al mismo tiempo.

―No.

―¿Ni un poquito? ―volvió a cuestionar el inventor.

―Estoy segura que lo veo como siempre.

―Gracias Bonnie ―agradeció la castaña.

―Me iré a jugar con Pikachu.

Y así Bonnie se fue corriendo, pensando en la situación actual. "Debo avisarle a Ash que están sospechando, debemos hacer algo para evitarlo".

* * *

><p>El entrenador pokémon ya se había cambiado, y al parecer la ropa que encontró era un pantalón color negro junto a un cinturón, una camiseta roja con café oscuro, parecida a la que llevaba en Kalos, una gorra color café oscuro con un símbolo de una pokébola color blanco, tenía puestos unos zapatos deportivos color blanco con líneas rojas; además de unos guantes del mismo color que la gorra con orilla blanca.<p>

En fin, Ash comenzó a observar su habitación, habían muchas cosas ahí más arreglas que dé costumbre, y algo que notó fue un marcó con la foto en donde se encontraba Korrina, era aquella foto que se tomaron cuando la líder de gimnasio los estaba acompañando por un tiempo en su viaje. No le prestó mucha atención, solamente se fijó en eso.

―Serena… ―murmuró suspirando―. ¿Cómo terminé aquí? En este mundo tan extraño…

Sus pensamientos en voz alta fueron interrumpidos por Bonnie quién tocó la puerta y luego entró.

―¡Emergencia! ―gritó la rubia bastante alarmada al instante en que entraba junto a Pikachu―. Ya están sospechando. Hay que hacer algún plan para evitar que se enteren…

―¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo de Serena y… yo… eso?

―Pues ―contestó a medias y reflexionó un poco―, se me olvido.

―¿Se te olvido algo tan importante?

―No es mi culpa, siendo sincera había olvidado eso, de no ser por mi hermano lo habría olvidado por completo.

―¡¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?!

―Tranquilizarte, ahora he pensado en algo que funcionará ―contó con una gran sonrisa la rubia―. Un paseo estará bien.

Ash miró a Bonnie confundido, no sabía cómo actuar ahora con esa noticia que había recibido.

―¿Qué hago? ¡No quiero quedarme a solas con Serena! ¿Cómo debo hablarle?

―No lo sé, mi hermano nunca me dejaba escuchar sus conversaciones de pareja, pero estoy segura que debes actuar como… ¡El novio perfecto!

―¿Novio perfecto?

—¿Pika? —cuestionó también el pokémon ya que no entendía nada.

―Sí, ha de ser sencillo.

―¿Sencillo? ―preguntó un poco ilusionado Ash; y Bonnie recordó que estaba hablando de noviazgo, romance y cosas de pareja con Ash Ketchum.

―Mejor olvídalo. Será más fácil no dejarlos solos por ahora.

―Ah, ¿y el paseo?

―Bueno, todos daremos un paseo.

El entrenador pokémon creyó entender la idea.

―¿Y no sería mejor dar un paseo todos juntos?

―¡Ha eso me refería! ¿En qué estás pensado?

―Perdón, es que trato de pensar en una idea para salir de este mundo.

―… Mejor enfócate en el paseo.

―Como digas…

Accedió y ambos comenzaron a hablar por varios minutos sobre que debía hacer, aunque Ash contestaba cosas que no debía, y Bonnie trataba de explicarle muchas cosas, y la situación se podría resumir así: "¿Qué harás si Serena te pide hacer algo juntos?", "Es simple, Bonnie, una batalla pokémon".

Pasó así el tiempo, y luego Ash buscó a Serena, y la encontró hablando tranquilamente con Clemont.

―Serena ―llamó el entrenador pokémon.

―¿Hum? ―masculló la castaña.

―¿Qué tal si todos damos un paseo?

―¡A mí me gusta la idea! ―gritó la rubia quien venía junto a Pikachu.

―Bonnie, creo que sería mejor darles su privacidad a Serena y Ash ―propuso el rubio interponiéndose entre los planes del chico con el cabello negro azulado y la rubia.

―¡Pero hermano yo quiero ir con ellos!

―No seas así, Bonnie ―regañó nuevamente y la castaña simplemente suspiro.

―Clemont está bien, no importa. Pueden acompañarnos si quieren.

―¡Sí, apoyo a Serena! ―se apresuró a gritar Ash para evitar estar a solas con ella.

―Bien ―aceptó el inventor―. Lamentamos mucho si los interrumpimos.

―Para nada ―comentó Ash con una gran sonrisa.

―Es verdad, somos amigos y nunca seremos una molesta entre nosotros ―comentó Serena.

―¡Amigos por siempre! ―expresó escandalosamente Bonnie.

—¡Pikachu!

Todos rieron por el comentario dado por ella, y así comenzaron a caminar por ahí; llegaron hasta el bosque, obviamente conversaban, contando cosas aunque Ash estaba algo callado, pero siempre decía una que otra cosa para evitar sospechas. Se podría decir que el paseo era un buen ambiente para que el entrenador pokémon se fuera acostumbrado para poder disimular, Bonnie se dio cuenta de eso; parecía bastante satisfecha por eso mientras el chico con mentalidad de niño intentaba todavía pensar en otras ideas para poder regresar a "la normalidad".

Hubo un punto en donde Pikachu escuchó un ruido raro y se fue corriendo, al pokémon lo siguió Bonnie y obviamente su hermano tuvo que ir detrás de ellos dos. Y como Serena estaba hablando con Ash no se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado a solas…

―Entonces recordé donde había dejado mi mochila.

―Oh… ―susurró Ash aparentado que había entendido la historia―. Serena, quisiera preguntarte algo.

―¿Qué cosa?

El chico quería saber qué hacían allí y por más que pareciera raro, tenía que preguntarlo porque Bonnie no se lo dejó muy claro, y la única que sabía perfectamente que hacían ahí era Serena.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―¿Te refieres al paseo o… a otra cosa?

―A otra cosa.

―La verdad… ―comenzó a susurrar la castaña―, no sé muy bien, es decir es obvio que estamos de vacaciones aquí en Pueblo Paleta porque hace tiempo que no había venido, pero para ser sincera… es extraño estar aquí porque me recuerda tantas cosas. Quizá es nostalgia, siento que es igual al día en que nos conocimos.

―Yo recuerdo el primer día que comencé mi viaje.

Entonces fue cuando el chico se dejó llevar por la situación, por lo menos tenía un tema de que hablar, y aunque le incomodara un poco, tenía que reaccionar. Por otra parte, Serena tenía una sonrisa radiante que Ash no notó.

―Sí, ese día que llegaste tarde al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y por eso mismo terminaste escogiendo al pokémon que sería tu mejor amigo.

―Wow, ¿Cómo es que…?

―Me has contado esa historia varias veces. Me encanta cuando me lo dices, siempre con esa emoción tan increíble.

―Entonces, sabrás muy bien que Pikachu y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, y lo que nos unió fue…

―Una bandada de Spearow ―terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ash y Serena se miraron fijamente a los ojos. La castaña poseía un brillo tan natural en sus ojos mientras que el entrenador pokémon simplemente se sorprendió que su compañera se supiera de memoria eso, pero no sólo era eso, sino la forma en que lo dijo, era expresado casi con el mismo sentimiento. Sin embargo, esto fue un hecho que comenzó a incomodar al niño adolescente, así que intentó desviar el tema.

―Oh, mira esa roca ―comentó Ash bastante apresurado, para después patear el dicho objeto.

―No pude verla bien.

―Lo siento… ―se lamentó falsamente el chico con el cabello negro azulado con una sonrisa un poco exagerada.

De repente se escuchó un ruido raro, un quejido bastante familiar para Ash. Ambos voltearon a ver y era un Spearow bastante molesto ya que le había caído la roca pateada anteriormente por el chico, por supuesto que él sabía qué hacer, sólo necesitaba a su fiel compañero.

―¡Pikachu impactrueno! ―exclamó bastante animado, para después notar que no estaba Pikachu―. ¡¿Y mi Pikachu?!

―Tampoco están Bonnie y Clemont, de seguro están con Pikachu.

―Oh… ¡Corre, Serena! ―gritó Ash para después tomar de la mano a Serena y salir corriendo con ella.

―¡Espera!

―¡No, corre traerá a sus amigos y se volverá muy peligroso!

―¡Pero…!

Y sin dejar hablar a su novia, simplemente huyeron de la escena, tratando de evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento, y así como Ash dijo; de la nada salieron un pequeño grupo de Spearow.

"¡¿Cómo terminé metiendo a Serena en una situación así?! Por mi inseguridad ahora estamos en peligro… quizá debería crear una distracción, para que Serena se vaya a un lugar seguro, pero… ¿y si la persiguen? No puedo dejar que pase eso".

―¡Ash! ―volvió a llamar alarmada la castaña―. ¡Para!

―¡Si paro nos harán daño!

―¡Déjame solucionarlo!

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Ash sin dejar de correr, pero Serena soltó la mano de su novio.

Con mucha rapidez la castaña sacó una pokébola de donde salió Fennekin.

―¡Fennekin lanzallamas! ―ordenó con bastante autoridad y el pokémon hizo lo dicho por su dueña.

Así el pequeño grupo de Spearow recibió el ataque. Serena siguió así junto a su Pokémon y Ash estuvo observando lo que pasaba, unos instantes después los pokémon salvajes se fueron.

―Problema solucionado ―sonrió la chica bastante calmada.

―… ―sin palabras, eso fue lo que pensó Ash, definitivamente en ese momento, Serena se había convertido en… ¿Su héroe? No bueno, simplemente había sido… ¿Impactante?

—¿Pasa algo?

—Yo… —empezó a hablar el niño adolescente—, lamento lo de ahora. Fue mi culpa lo que pasó.

—No pasó nada grave, todos estamos bien, olvidemos este accidente. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

Al cabo de unos minutos la pareja se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, por supuesto que Ash tomó su distancia y se encontraba por decirlo así a espaldas de ella, ya que se habían sentado cada uno por un lado del tronco. Serena ya había regresado a Fennekin a su pokébola, así que solamente estaban los dos, admirando las nubes, aunque la castaña sentía la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta al entrenador pokémon, ya que ella presentía una distancia entre los dos algo inexplicable.

"Quizá es por mí", concluyó la castaña en sus pensamientos, se acercó un poquito más al lado del chico con el cabello negro azulado, y éste se alejó un poco más, así fue como nuevamente la chica analizó más.

Ash por otro lado reflexionaba:

"¿Esto es una cita? ¿Dónde estará Bonnie? ¡¿Y mi Pikachu?! … ¡Serena se me está acercando mucho! ¿Debería hacer algo? ¡Fuerza extraña que me trajo a este mundo, si estás escuchando mis pensamientos, ayúdame!", suplicaba mentalmente Ash, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a las acciones de Serena.

―¿Ash?

―¿Sí?

La castaña se acercó un poquito más mientras seguía mirando hacia arriba. Y preguntó:

―¿Te estoy incomodando?

―Sí ―contestó el entrenador sin pensar, Serena simplemente hizo una mueca pequeña de sorpresa y espanto, rápidamente el niño adolescente se dio cuenta de su error y trató de arreglarlo―. Es decir… no. Digo, que estoy bien y no estoy incómodo.

La expresión de Serena cambió a una más tranquila, pero no tanto.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres ir a buscar a Pikachu y los demás?

―Claro que estoy bien, y en cuanto a lo otro… Creo que Pikachu estará bien con ellos ―contestó alegremente Ash, intentando arreglar su actual tontería, Bonnie le había dicho que en cualquier caso que se quedara a solas con Serena, era porque era parte de su plan―. ¡Mira esa nube…! ―intentó distraerla para cambiar de tema.

―Es un… ¿Hawlucha?

El entrenador pokémon vio la nube.

―Ah, sí lo es ―confirmó mientas reía un poquito.

―¿Qué tal ese de allá? Parece un… Lapras.

―Es verdad. ¡Y allá, hay un Fennekin!

―Por aquel lado hay un Froakie.

Rieron por un rato al decir eso último; Serena se acercó a Ash por puro instinto, es decir que no lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo, y a Ash no le incómodo, porque estaba tan entretenido jugando a ver las nubes que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, al igual que la castaña. Ambos continuaron jugando hasta que en las nubes aparecieron dos nubes con formas interesantes, que se encontraban algo cercanas, Serena vio a una nube y Ash la otra. Así que ambos gritaron:

―¡Un Luvdisc!

Tanto el entrenador pokémon como la chica notaron que las dos nubes en forma de ese pokémon se iban acercando, parecía que las nubes eran una pareja de Luvdisc. Serena se sonrojó un poco y Ash se quedó admirando las nubes, un viento suave movió las hojas de los árboles, y entonces hubo un sentimiento extraño, como familiar…

―¿Quieres jugar otra cosa? ―preguntó Serena con una gran sonrisa.

―Eh, sí ―contestó Ash con simpleza, él creyó que la castaña le propondría hacer alguna cosa de novios.

―Bueno ―habló ella mirando a su alrededor, riéndose un poco, el chico pensó que sería alguna cosa extraña, tal vez algún juego de pareja y él tendría que inventarse otra excusa―. ¡Adivina que veo!

―¿A-Adivinar?

―Sí, haber… Veo algo color rojo.

―¿Rojo?

―Sí. Vamos, no es tan difícil. Siempre ganas cuando jugamos.

―E-está bien ―miró para todos lados y no encontró dicha cosa roja, bueno… quizá sí―. ¿Mi ropa?

―Vaya, tardaste un poquito; te toca.

"Bonnie no mencionó nada de esto…", pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

―Veo algo… ―susurró volteando a ver para todos lados―, verde.

―¿Verde? … Hum~ ¿Las hojas de los árboles?

―Sí.

―Me toca.

Siguieron así por un rato, hasta cierto punto Ash parecía entretenido en el juego. Serena había colocado su mano encima de la mano del entrenador pokémon, la cual se encontraba cerca de ella, pero sólo fueron unos segundos los que pasaron para que la castaña retirara su mano para hacer una protesta con una risa pequeña.

―Me estás dejando ganar.

―Claro que no.

―Claro que sí, sólo me describes cosas fáciles.

―No te estoy dejando ganar.

―Sí.

―No.

―¡Ash!

―¿Qué? Te digo la verdad…

―Bien, te creeré.

A lo mejor Ash no era el mejor disimulando, sin embargo dejarse llevar era más fácil, a pesar de lo contradictorio que puede llegar a ser todo esto, las dudas de Serena se fueron por esos instantes tan llenos de diversión, y aunque aún lo sentía distante solamente dejaría ese sentimiento para otra ocasión.

* * *

><p>Clemont y Bonnie habían rondado por ahí para poder encontrar a Pikachu, y tras varios minutos de caminar lo encontraron. Después de haber hecho eso, se fueron de regreso a donde se supone que estaban Ash y Serena, mientras daban su paseo el rubio regañó a su hermana por seguir al pokémon así, ya que podría resultar peligroso. Todo siguió igual hasta que…<p>

―¡Mira hermano, una roca! ―gritó Bonnie emocionada ya que estaba totalmente aburrida―. ¡Quiero ver hasta dónde llega! ―luego de decir eso la pateó y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ésta iba directo hacía Ash.

Esperen… ¡Habían encontrado a Ash y Serena! Lastimosamente, Bonnie se dio cuenta tarde.

―¡Bonnie! ―exclamó el inventor.

―¡Ay no! ¡Pikachu impactrueno! ―gritó la rubia para que el pokémon eléctrico acabará con la roca antes de que llegara a golpear a su amigo, sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario, la roca le cayó a Ash y luego el impactrueno.

―¡Ash! ―gritaron todos al ver como Ash se desmaya después de haber sido "atacado".

―¡Pika, pika!

―Ah ―apenas si masculló el entrenador al ver todo negro.

―Lo siento ―dijo apenada la rubia.

―Calma ―habló Serena―, lo importante es llevar a Ash de nuevo a casa.

―Pero… ¡Pesa mucho! ―se quejó la rubia―, y mi hermano no lo va a poder cargar.

―Bonnie ―volvió a regañar el rubio―. De todas formas no voy a tener que cargarlo ―dijo con una sonrisa extraña y con los lentes brillosos―. ¡Porque he creado un robot que podrá cargar a cualquier persona y llevarla a donde yo indique!

―No creo que funcione ―comentó la más pequeña de todos.

―Bueno… hay que intentarlo ―agregó la castaña.

―Pikachu.

―¡Excelente! ―gritó Clemont muy emocionado, y de su mochila sacó un control, que al oprimir unos botones, ocasionó que saliera de la nada un robot con brazos medio gruesos, además de tener una estructura un tanto imponente.

Las dos chicas esperaban alguna explosión, sin embargo no sucedió. El robot simplemente cargó al desmayado, con este logró caminaron de vuelta a su destino. Al llegar la señora Delia, se encargó de ver si su hijo estaba bien, y luego de un día tan agotante dejaron que el niño adolescente descansara un largo rato. Serena se quedó junto a Pikachu al lado de la cama de Ash, cuidándolo para procurar que estuviera bien mientras que los dos hermanos se quedaron abajo.

En sus más profundos sueños, un chico valiente se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, al parecer dormir le hacía falta, Ash necesitaría mucha fuerza y energía para lo que viene, porque esto apenas acaba de empezar ya que sus vacaciones durarían un año. Por otro lado, a las cuantas horas el robot de Clemont explotó de la nada.

* * *

><p><em>Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo:<em>

_Serena observó nuevamente la revista; miró el artículo, intentó contestar el test, suspiró levemente y siguió con la inmensa duda. No era algo normal, y se negaba profundamente a preguntarle eso a su novio. Así que intentaría investigar los hechos, pero en su interior y su corazón sabían que él era un chico sincero y transparente. _

_Su novio no batallaba para "esa" liga. Porque… a Ash le gustaban las chicas. ¿No? _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora, Angy (?):<strong>

Que quedé claro que el próximo capítulo no contendrá nada malo. Es sólo que a Serena le surge esa duda por una tontería, además yo no pienso eso de Ash xD A parte, algunos que ven Pokémon dicen eso de Ash, y yo prefería tomarlo como broma en el fanfic, y es obvio que Serena sabe que no es verdad xD Sólo esperen al siguiente capítulo.

Aproximadamente el fanfic tendrá más de 10 capítulos que irán saliendo a su tiempo.

Agradezco sus Reviews/Comentarios a **The Mysterious Fan Writer, Jeronimo, FandeSerena91, Plasma, Asurax1, Edgar Jrz. **

Gracias a los que agregaron mi fanfic a sus favoritos/Follow a **Agent BM, Ale-White19, Asurax1, Edgar Jrz, FandeSerena91, PkmnTrainerX, ThunderGold97, mrgutierres26, nico2883, Skyrud, Isaac hermandezcano, metrox2323, Daisasuke, Inquisidorxd94. **

**También le doy las gracias a toda aquella persona que lea este fanfic =D **

**¿Cada cuánto pienso publicar? **No hay fecha exacta, pero intento no tardarme mucho.

Mis más sinceras disculpas si encontraron alguna incongruencia en el fanfic, si escribí algo erróneo, o algo así.

Algunos me han pedido que lea alguno de sus fanfics, pues sí los leeré, pero en mis tiempos libres xD Ya que hago otras cosas, y suelo enredarme un poco.

**¡Hasta la próxima~! ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Cuidado con lo que lees!

¡Hi, hi!

Pues, he aquí la continuación del fanfic. Haber, primero aclararé unas cosas, porque necesito aclararlas:

**Aclaraciones, lean porque es importante: **

1# Otra vez **en ningún capítulo de XY se ha mencionado que Ash tenga 10 años. Para informarlos más, en Black and White/Best Wishes, a Ash se le redujo la edad a 10 años ya que anteriormente en las otras regiones en Japón Ash si crecía, pero como en Unova, querían hacerlo como si fueran las primeras temporadas, los encargados del anime de Pokémon hicieron que Ash volviera a tener 10 años, que fuera un inexperto total, y que además olvidara todo lo que aprendió. Y en la cronología de Pokémon (Ya saben, el pasó que ha dado Ash a través de los años), quitaron toda referencia a la edad de él, y así en Unova tuvo días años, y por ello en Kalos, tiene 10 años y no podemos hacer como que Unova no existió (Aunque varios quieran), porque es parte del anime, y cuenta para la edad de Ash, así que Ash tiene 10 años o quizá 11 pero lo último lo dudo. Repito, en ningún capítulo que va de XY han dicho que él tenga 16 años, yo me he visto todos los capítulos, así que lo sé. **

**Ahora, en el fanfic Ash despertó un día en su casa, cuando el anteriormente estaba en Kalos (Algo así como despertar en otra realidad, universo, etc.), él sólo recuerda lo que ha vivido en Kalos con sus amigos, por eso tiene mente de 10 años, pero su vida y realidad son de 16 años (?). **

2# El fanfic tendrá 21 capítulos, no los he escrito, pero todo está planeado.

3# Cada capítulo está tendrá una situación diferente y divertida (?) Los días que pasan no son seguidos. O sea que ahorita han pasado días desde el capítulo anterior.

4# Los recuerdos van en _cursiva. _Las preguntas fuera del fanfic o sea como las de una revista irán encerradas en estos signos «» Los pensamientos van entre comillas "".

5# La parte de la revista, y la descripción que hice es lo más parecido que he leído al ver revistas juveniles para chicas :'D Sabía que me iba a servir para algún fanfic xD

6# Este capítulo lo pensaba subir, ayer 21 de Noviembre de 2014 porque hace un año, se estrenó en Japón el capítulo 7 de Pokémon XY o sea el capítulo donde Serena cuenta lo que pasó en el bosque. ¡O sea el aniversario de ese capítulo! ^^ Felicidades al AmourShipping

7# **Este capítulo va dedicado a Plasma Snake ^^ **

**Advertencias: **

1# Quizá OoC depende del punto de vista xD

2# A lo mejor hay faltas de ortografía.

Sólo xD Disfruten el fanfic:

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: <strong>¡Cuidado con lo que lees!

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y cuatro adolescentes se encontraban sentados en un sofá viendo una película. Era de noche y, estos llevaban ya un rato viendo esa película "romántica", escogida por Serena y Bonnie, sin embargo las únicas personas que prestaban atención a la película eran la castaña y cierto rubio llamado Clemont, esto se debía a que Ash estaba… dormido, y la no tan pequeña rubia se encontraba pensando en ciertas cosas en vez de prestar atención. El chico inventor se encontraba analizando cada detalle de la película, y la castaña se encontraba disfrutando bastante de lo que miraba.

Todo iba tan bien, hasta que ella se fijó en que Ash estaba completamente dormido.

"Vaya, ha de estar bastante cansado", pensó mientras fijaba su vista en el rostro de él, ella sonrió por la expresión tan divertida del entrenador pokémon.

Unos minutos más tarde, Serena tenía sed por lo que se levantó despacio para no despertar a Ash, para evitar que Bonnie se distrajera y para no causar que Clemont perdiera la concentración en la película. Luego de eso, pudo dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba Delia.

―¿Ya terminó la película? ―preguntó la señora mientras lavaba los platos, la castaña lo negó con la cabeza―. Oh, ¿necesitas algo?

―Sí, sólo quiero un vaso con agua.

―Está bien.

Serena consiguió su vaso con agua, suspiró, miró a su alrededor y antes de poder retirarse por completo, notó que en la mesa de la cocina había algo. Un objeto muy interesante: una revista, no es que ese tipo de cosas le llamase mucho la atención, sin embargo… la portada anunciaba varios test, y entre ellos estaba uno de: "¡Descubre que tanto te quiere tu novio!". Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la revista y se la llevó.

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, y cuidadosamente abrió la revista. ¡Vaya que nadie le estaba prestando atención a ella! Por ello aprovechó, y abrió cuidadosamente la revista, al hacerlo encontró el test.

"Pregunta número uno…", pensó la chica mientras se preparaba mentalmente.

Y…

―Serena ―llamó Bonnie con una voz baja, provocando que la castaña cerrara de golpe la revista.

"Rayos, cerré la página", volvió a analizar en su mente y luego con su mano buscó sin ser vista por la pequeña el color de la hoja en la que se había quedado, rápidamente vio el color y coloco su dedo ahí, y cerró la revista. Ahora si no perdería la página ya que su mano estaba asegurando el lugar del test. Sin más miró a los ojos a la rubia.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Me das un poco de tu agua?

―Claro ―aceptó mientras le ofrecía el vaso, la niña aceptó y bebió un poco; después le devolvió el vaso y volvió a su lugar.

"Perfecto, ahora si podré hacer el test", buscó un lapicero que encontró por una mesita cercana al sofá, suspiró y leyó mentalmente la primera pregunta:

«¿Su novio actúa raro cuando están solos?»

La castaña vio las respuestas: "Sí", "Mucho", "Bastante".

"Qué raro, no hay una respuesta negativa". Serena comenzó a reflexionar la respuesta y la verdad ella recordaba muchas cosas…

_Hace unos días Ash y Serena se quedaron comiendo de último. Por lo que ella se sentó al lado de él con una sonrisa radiante, y claro que él se sentía muy incómodo así que se atascó de comida lo más rápido que pudo._

―_Ash, no comas tan rápido._

―_Eh… ―susurró mientras tragaba―. Es que tengo mucha hambre. _

―_Ya veo… ―comprendió la chica para después acercar su mano a la del entrenador pokémon―, pensé en que podíamos ir a dar otro paseo._

_Él volvió a atragantarse de comida e intentó aparentar estar tranquilo._

―_Bu-bueno… no sé, tenía ganas de ir a ver mis pokémon._

―_Oh, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?_

―_No ―respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo, después de ver la expresión agría de la castaña―. Es que pareces algo agotada después de ayudar a mi madre a cocinar. ¿No quieres ir a dormir? _

"_Vaya, por lo regular le gusta que vaya con él", recordó Serena en su mente, suspirando._

―_Está bien, quizá tengas razón. _

―_¡Genial! _

_Ella volvió a acercarse un poquito más a él, y éste como había terminado de comer dio la excusa de "tengo que ir a lavar mis platos". Serena comenzó a darse cuenta de que actuaba extraño. _

Serena subrayó la respuesta de "Bastante", ya que pensó que era lo indicado. Luego pasó a la segunda:

«¿Su novio evita besarla?»

Las respuestas eran: "Siempre", "Una que otra vez", "Nunca nos hemos besado".

Nuevamente la castaña suspiró. No tenía ni que pensarlo con esa respuesta, además de que nuevamente no había ninguna repuesta que favoreciera en algo a Ash. En fin, pasó el tiempo y ella contestó a cada pregunta, hasta que llegó la hora de ver el resultado.

"Vaya, las preguntas se fueron poniendo más raras", ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo de las preguntas, después sumó los puntos por cada pregunta. Y… no se esperó la repuesta.

«¡Chica! Tu relación va de lo extraño a lo más raro. Tu novio parece no gustar de lo mismo que tú, ¡y me refiero en todo sentido! ¿Nunca lo has visto muy cercano a sus amigos? Te recomiendo que te comiences a preocupar, porque tu novio no es lo que aparenta. ¡Te apuesto a que guarda un gran secreto! Eso, o que en realidad él no gusta de las chicas, si no de… tú ya sabes. En fin, piensa en si seguir con él o buscar a alguien que sí le gusten las chicas, digo que tenga más gustos parecidos»

Serena tragó saliva… no se imaginó que la respuesta fuera tan directa. Entonces, se supone que su chico era…

―¡No puede ser! ―gritó la castaña y es que se le salió. Todos voltearon a verla, ella se sonrojó tanto que no podía ni hablar.

Clemont la volteó a ver, Bonnie se sorprendió, Ash… seguía dormido.

―¡Lo sé! ―exclamó el rubio―. Que desgracia que la película terminara con un final inconcluso. Me pregunto… ¿cuándo sacaran la segunda parte?

―Qué exagerados ―opinó Bonnie ya que ella no estaba viendo la película.

Clemont le echó una mala mirada a su hermanita.

―Bonnie, tú no estabas prestando atención. Y eso que ustedes escogieron la película.

―Ah, pero es que pensé que sería más divertida.

―Sin peros ―regañó el inventor una vez más.

Y antes de que Bonnie protestara, un gran ronquido se escuchó. ¡Era obvio que provenía de Ash!

―Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir ―comentó la castaña viendo como el chico con cabello color negro azulado parecía disfrutar de su sueño.

―¡No! ―reclamó la rubia.

―Ya es tarde, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano ―recordó Clemont.

―¿Y por qué? ―preguntó Bonnie confundida.

―Recuerda que mañana el Profesor Oak va a almorzar aquí, para visitar a Ash.

―Ah… ¡Pero no es justo!

―Vámonos a dormir.

―Bueno ―accedió molesta la "pequeña".

Así ambos se fueron despidiéndose respectivamente de Ash y Serena.

"Vaya, qué alivio…", pensó mirando a su novio. "¿Será…? No, bueno… es cierto que está raro últimamente, pero no es para tanto".

Serena observó nuevamente la revista; miró el artículo, intentó contestar otra vez el test, suspiró levemente y siguió con la inmensa duda. No era algo normal, y se negaba profundamente a preguntarle eso a su novio. Así que intentaría investigar los hechos, pero en su interior y su corazón sabían que él era un chico sincero y transparente.

Su novio no batallaba para "esa" liga. Porque… a Ash le gustaban las chicas. ¿No?

Ella se acercó un poco más a él, y éste parecía tan tranquilo, Serena se conmovió al verlo así, tan calmado, sin embargo el entrenador pokémon abrió los ojos y se encontró con ella viéndolo muy de cerca.

―…

―…

―…

―…

Nada qué decir, y es que Ash estaba atónito. "¿Qué hago ahora?", pensó Ash.

"¡Ay, no! Pensará algo raro", analizó Serena.

Y otra vez, nadie decía nada.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó el chico.

―¡Ah, hola! ―saludó rápidamente la castaña mientras separaba bruscamente su mirada de la de él―. ¡Ya es hora de dormir! Será mejor que vaya a tu habitación. ¡Di-digo, que me vaya a mi habitación!

―Está… bien.

Ella salió corriendo de allí dejando sólo al entrenador pokémon.

―¿Qué pasó?

Un pequeño pokémon saltó a las piernas de Ash.

―¡Pikapi!

―Uh, vaya… ¿la película terminó? ―preguntó Ash mirando que todos se habían ido―. ¿Tanto tiempo me dormí?

―Pika…

―Al menos evite un momento raro con Serena, pero eso que pasó ―susurró al tiempo en que comenzó a bostezar―. En fin, mañana veré que pasa.

Empezó a caminar hacía su habitación, esperando que el día siguiente por lo menos fuera igual que éste, fácil de manejar.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la noche, Serena no podía dormir por lo que había leído. ¡Jamás se me había pasado por la mente que la revista le fuese a decir algo así! Y no es que ella le hiciera caso, es que era algo raro, porque ella respondió con sinceridad a las preguntas; sin si quiera exagerar. Ash actuaba raro, eso no había duda alguna. Ella se revolvió en sus sábanas, pensando, viendo, analizando… ¡No! Ash era tan lindo con ella, tan caballeroso…<p>

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que a veces hacía cosas raras. Y aún más en esos últimos días, aparte de que él no quiera estar cerca de ella, y que cuando están solos haga lo posible por no permanecer mucho tiempo así.

"Me tengo que dormir, vamos… debo olvidar eso", siguió y siguió repitiéndose eso toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Ash se encontraba suspirando en su habitación, miró nuevamente a su pokémon y comenzó a hacerse preguntas… bueno digamos que conversaba con su fiel Pikachu.<p>

―Tú mejor que nadie ha de saber que no me siento tan bien…

―Pikapi ―contestó el pokémon entre bostezos.

―¿Crees que algún día regrese a mi universo? Porque está claro que no pertenezco a este lugar…

―Pikachu.

―Aunque no es tan malo… Sólo… que no quiero arruinarlo, digo Bonnie me advirtió que podría dañar a alguien. Y no quiero dañar a nadie.

―Pika.

El pokémon se acercó a su entrenador.

―Je, supongo que eres al único que le puedo contar como me siento. Ah ―comentó mientras bostezaba más fuerte que Pikachu―. Será mejor irnos a dormir.

Así el chico con el cabello color negro azulado se acomodó en su cama tratando de disfrutar de sus sueños, donde él era capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso de poder "volver" a su realidad…

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y salió el sol, Serena fue la primera en levantarse y al parecer no había podido dormir bien… ¡Era obvio que todo estaba mal para ella! Pasó toda la noche pensando en la respuesta de la revista, en el comportamiento raro de su <em>novio, <em>en el último momento incómodo que vivió con él, y en que no estaba lista para nada. ¡Quería dormir! Así que al entrar al baño trató de arreglarse lo mejor posible, se bañó, se lavó los dientes, y como ya había escogido su ropa, simplemente tomó la secadora y se arregló el cabello. Ella decidió ponerse un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, de la cintura para arriba era color blanco y no tenía mangas, y la parte de la cintura para abajo era color rosada, era un vestido abombado con detalle en la orilla de abajo color blanco, su sombrero era parecido a su traje habitual, sólo que el listón era de color negro, y llevaba zapatillas de color rosado.

"Creo que me veo bien", pensó Serena mirándose en el espejo del baño. "Debo tranquilizarme, no se me debe de notar que no dormí nada en la noche"

―¡Adelante! ―gritó Serena dándose ánimos a sí misma mientras salía del baño.

Por otro lado, Bonnie fue la segunda en levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo al cuarto de Ash, quién seguía durmiendo. Así que la chica rubia miró de reojo como él dormía y roncaba tan profundamente, por lo que comenzó a gritarle.

―¡Ash, levántate! ―exigió la pequeña.

―Dame treinta minutos más…

―¡No, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!

―¿Cómo qué?

―¡Serena se fue al baño a arreglarse para el almuerzo con el profesor Oak!

―¿Ajá? ―preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama al mismo tiempo que se restregaba los ojos.

―Debes de halagar a Serena.

―¿Cómo…?

―¡Dile que se ve linda!

Ash lo meditó un momento. Y decidió preguntar:

―¿Eh…?

―¡Ay! Mira, Serena se está arreglando y tú tienes que halagarla.

―Pero…

―¡Nada! ¿No puedes decirle algo bonito?

―Es que… ¿y si Serena no se arregla bien?

―¡Ella siempre se ve espectacular!

Nuevamente el entrenador pokémon lo pensó unos segundos, sin embargo su mirada denotaba confusión y sueño.

―¡Más tarde! Tengo sueño.

―¡Ash!

―¡Bonnie!

―¡Pikapi!

―¡Bonnie! ―llamó alguien más, ese alguien más era un rubio―. Tienes que ir a cambiarte, deja que Ash se levante después.

"Gracias, Clemont", agradeció mentalmente el chico del cabello negro azulado.

―¡Hermano!

―Hum… ―masculló el inventor―, ve a cambiarte y luego vienes con Ash, ¿está bien?

―Bueno… ―aceptó con un puchero la rubia y se fue junto a su hermano.

Él suspiró, por lo menos tendría otro momento más tranquilo.

―Ufff.

Pasaron varias horas, Ash se arregló como era debido al igual que los demás. Bonnie se puso su vestimenta de siempre al igual que Clemont, y Serena estaba más que hermosa. Todos desayunaron tranquilos.

Serena intentó pasar más tiempo con Ash, y estar cerca de éste. Sin embargo digamos que Ash este día quería permanecer más en su espacio además de que la castaña quería estar más cerca de él. Se podría decir que es uno de esos días donde una pareja está siendo totalmente irracional con sus sentimientos, y… ¡Ni que decir de lo que los demás pensaban!

Bonnie estaba tratando de evitar que Ash dijera algo tonto, Clemont miraba de reojo a los dos, la señora Delia simplemente reía.

Luego de un par de momentos incómodos donde Serena intentó hablar con Ash después de comer, éste le dijo que tenía que ir a lavar sus platos otra vez, logrando así más confusión en ella. No hubo nada más que hacer que ella sintiera que todo concordaba…

Volvieron a pasar las horas, y Serena ya había ayudado un poco a la Señora Delia a cocinar, pero decidieron tomar un descanso ya que la madre de Ash decidió ir a buscar a su hijo para preguntarle algo, así que Serena salió afuera a despejar su mente. Y sólo pudo pensar otra vez en aquello…

¿Y si a Ash no le gustaban las chicas? ¡¿Qué haría con una cosa así?! No es que fuera homofóbica, pero… lo quería, estaba enamorada, y lo que le molestaría sería la mentira. Que él haya salido con ella porque sí, para evitar problemas por eso…

"Pero… ¿Y si él no lo sabe? … ", comenzó a analizar la castaña, tenía que consultar el asunto con alguien más.

Así que se fue con Clemont, porque le pareció que él podría ayudarla. Serena fue hasta la cocina, ya que el rubio estaba allí, también quería aprovechar que el entrenador pokémon se había ido a su cuarto.

―Clemont ―llamó con voz baja.

―¿Serena?

―No subas la voz.

―Está…bien.

―Mira, ¿no has notado que Ash actúa raro?

―¿Raro? ―volvió a preguntar cómo si no hubiera entendido, pero es que quería evitar alguna pregunta incómoda―. Algo…

―Oh… ya veo ―susurró con la mirada baja, tenía esperanzas de que dijera que no, y fueran cosas de ella.

―No es para tanto, ya sabes cómo es él ―trató de consolar el rubio.

―¿Crees que todavía le guste?

―Eres alguien que él aprecia mucho.

―Sí, pero son dos cosas distintas.

―Hum… ―masculló intranquilo Clemont mientras miraba a Serena bastante mal―. Si quieres le pregunto lo que le pasa.

La castaña se puso feliz, sonrió y hasta se sonrojó.

―¡¿En serio lo harías?!

―Claro, somos amigos.

―¡Muchas gracias, Clemont!

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de decir algo, Delia llegó a avisar que el profesor Oak ya había llegado. Todos se reunieron en la sala para conversar con él, hubieron varias cosas que Ash le mencionó al profesor y viceversa. Cada quién estaba en su mundo, pero eso no significaba que alguien olvidara de preguntar algo…

―¿Cómo te va en tu noviazgo, Ash? ―preguntó el Profesor Oak sin pena alguna.

El entrenador pokémon se puso nervioso.

―E-este… n-nos va muy bien.

―Oh, ¿no has hecho enojar a Serena? ―volvió a cuestionar, al parecer quería saberlo todo.

―Para nada ―contestó sonriente la castaña.

―¿Y ya se besaron? ―preguntó Oak y hubo un silencio raro, Serena estaba roja y Ash sólo atino a voltear a ver a Bonnie. La rubia miró a su hermano y Clemont vio a Serena.

―…

―…

―…

―…

―…

―…

―Pikachu ―dijo el único pokémon en la sala.

Ash "tosió" mientras decía tener ganas de ir al baño, Serena ofreció traer más café, Bonnie se quedó sonriendo de manera exagerada en la sala, y Clemont dijo que tenía que ir a traer algo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>El entrenador pokémon se quedó parado en frente a la puerta del baño, pensando… y Clemont lo alcanzó a ver.<p>

―¿Ash?

―Ah…

―¿Pasa algo?

―No, es que me sentí medio mal.

―¿Tiene que ver con Serena?

―Pues…

* * *

><p>Serena regresó con más café, y se dio cuenta que no estaba Ash.<p>

―¿No ha regresado del baño? ―preguntó la castaña.

―No ―contestó Bonnie.

―Iré a buscarlo… ―susurró ella mientras caminaba directo al baño.

Hubo otro silencio y la señora Delia habló:

―Ay, la juventud de hoy, ¿no?

―Sí, qué raros son ―comentó el Profesor Oak.

* * *

><p>Ella llegó hasta el baño, vio la puerta totalmente abierta, y no había nadie. Después se acercó a una de las habitaciones y los escuchó a los dos chicos conversando.<p>

―Aquí estaremos más cómodos ―dijo el rubio.

―Sí.

―Ahora sí, dime: ¿qué pasa con ella?

―Nada, en serio.

―Ash, vamos ―comenzó a animar el inventor―. Somos amigos.

―Yo ―intentó hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por sus nervios―. N-no quiero dañar a nadie.

―… ―Clemont no sabía que decir, así que primero analizo lo que él le dijo―. ¿Por qué dañarías a alguien?

―Ha veces me comporto extraño, ¿verdad? Siendo honesto no es que yo quiera comportarme así, es que no sé qué hacer; digamos que son mis impulsos.

―Bueno, es verdad que no has estado en tus mejores días ―opinó viéndolo fijamente―. ¿Todavía te gusta Serena?

Esa pregunta era algo que él no podía contestar, porque ni el mismo sabía qué hacía allí, en ese mundo diferente, rodeado de tantas cosas, sin embargo… Ash se dio cuenta que si "él" escogió a Serena como novia era por algo, así que quizá podría decir que…

―Muchas de las chicas que estuvieron conmigo, pasaron por muchas cosas. Y de todas, sólo Serena ha…―se detuvo a reflexionarlo un momento―, llegado hasta aquí. Conmigo, está en mi casa, de vacaciones… estamos saliendo… ¿y me preguntas si todavía me gusta?

―Ah, tienes razón. Quizá mi pregunta fue tonta.

―No hay razón de relacionar mi comportamiento extraño con lo que pasa en mi…―se detuvo otro momento―, re-relación con ella. Estoy pasando por una fase de mi vida, y debo de pensar muchas cosas, y tal vez he cambiado un poco… pero no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo con Serena.

"Ash…", pensaron el mismo tiempo Clemont y Serena.

"Claro, no puedo… si no, Bonnie me mata", pensó Ash mientras en su mente se imaginaba que tenía un aura oscura sobre él mientras se encogía en una esquina de un cuarto vacío tratando de no preocuparse.

Vaya, parecía tan serio… pero en su mente todo era un caos.

―Para mí sigues siendo el mismo ―sonrió Clemont mientras lo miraba de manera satisfactoria.

"Tenía razón, Serena estará feliz", pensó el rubio.

―Regresemos abajo ―sugirió Ash.

―Está bien.

* * *

><p>Serena quién había escuchado todo estaba feliz, se había tapado la boca para no decir nada. Y es que estaba feliz, porque Ash sonaba tan honesto… ¡Que no dudaría ni un segundo que él la seguía queriendo! Eso de ser evasivo ella todavía no lo entendía, pero lo dejaría en su espacio si era necesario, porque si Ash decía que estaba pasando por una fase, ella haría lo posible por ayudarlo. Además la castaña sabía perfectamente que Ash solía guardarse sus sentimientos y como ella era muy comprensiva lo iba a apoyar, hoy, mañana y siempre… Ella rápidamente regresó con lo demás, al rato llegaron Ash y Clemont.<p>

―¿Y…cuándo almorzaremos? ―preguntó el Profesor Oak.

―Pues, cuando Serena y yo terminemos de cocinar ―dijo la señora Delia mientras le hacía señales a la castaña.

―Cierto, hay que ir a terminar un par de cosas.

Ambas se levantaron y se fueron. Por otra parte, Clemont decidió ir también a ayudar ya que quería probar un nuevo invento que tenía. Bonnie se quedó escuchando la conversación de Ash y el Profesor Oak.

―Oye, discúlpame por la pregunta incómoda que les hice ―se disculpó mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

―No se preocupe, tampoco es que me molestara tanto.

―Bueno en todo caso veo que te llevas muy bien con ella.

―Ah… ―miró hacía la cocina y suspiró de manera pesada―, sí, pero no he estado en mis mejores días.

―Es normal a tu edad, sigues siendo adolescente y todavía habrán cambios en tu vida.

"¿Será que le Profesor Oak sabrá de esto…?", comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente Ash, mientras se las ingeniaba para preguntarle eso a la persona a su lado alguna solución indirecta a su problema.

―Profesor ―llamó seriamente Ash―. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

―Adelante.

―Ufff, bien… hipotéticamente… ¿Es posible que una persona despierte en un tiempo y lugar diferente en donde estaba?

―¿Viste alguna película extraña?

―Eh… algo así.

―Bien… No creo que sea posible, a menos que sea una ilusión o una clase de sueño. En cualquier caso si estábamos hablando de ficción podría ser que esa persona tenga que aprender una lección de vida, o realizar una acción para poder regresar a su tiempo y lugar correspondiente.

―Ya veo ―susurró bastante pensativo.

"Bien, como no tengo de otra, haré caso al consejo del Profesor y trataré de hacer lo posible por regresar a mi tiempo. Pero si estoy en un sueño tengo que reaccionar… ¿Esto tardará mucho?"

―Disculpe ―esta vez la que llamó fue Bonnie― . Siguiendo con la situación de forma "hipotética", si esa persona no sabe porque está en esa "realidad", ¿cómo hará para regresar?

Lo meditó unos minutos, y parecía que la respuesta era algo "complicada".

―Por alguna razón terminó en ese mundo, así que conforme pase el tiempo se le irá mostrando la lección que debe de aprender.

―Ah… ―mascullaron Bonnie y Ash.

―Vaya, parecen muy interesados, ¿qué película vieron? ―preguntó bastante interesado―. Me ha entrado la curiosidad.

"¡Rayos!", pensó Bonnie.

"¿De qué película habla?", se preguntó mentalmente Ash y luego recordó. "Ah, sí… ¡Ay! ¿Qué le digo?"

―…

―…

Nuevamente la habitación se llenó de silencio; lo bueno fue que Serena llegó a avisar que ya estaba lista la comida y que todos podían ir a disfrutarla. Así que Ash y Bonnie se salvaron de ser descubiertos. El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, ninguna pregunta incómoda ni nada, y terminó de la mejor forma, el Profesor Oak se despidió, y sólo quedaba recoger los platos y lavarlos, sin embargo había alguien que tenía una idea…

―¡Es hora de probar el invento que hice! ―exclamó emocionado Clemont.

―Oh, claro… pero que sea afuera ―dijo sonriente la señora Delia.

―Ojalá no falle ―susurró Serena un poco preocupada.

―Hermano, no deberías probar eso aquí.

―Vamos confíen ―dijo Ash bastante emocionado.

Así los cuatro salieron afuera, llevaron consigo algunos platos ya que el rubio lo había pedido. Unos minutos después sacó de la nada una máquina que parecía lava platos, pero tenía brazos mecánicos, era más grande, y tenía varios botones que brillaban.

―Coloquen los platos allí ―ordenó de forma sonriente el inventor y todos lo obedecieron―. Ahora… comencemos.

La máquina comenzó a lavar los platos, todo parecía ir tan bien… hasta que de la nada, uno de los brazos mecánicos jaló a Pikachu y lo elevó. Después de hacer eso le echó agua con una regadera que también poseía la máquina.

―¡Pikachu! ―exclamó Ash mientras corría a salvar a su pokémon, luego de intentar agarrarlo, sólo consiguió ser rociado con agua por parte del invento―. ¡Ah, Clemont, ayúdame!

Por otra parte el rubio estaba va de oprimir botones, y estaba bastante desesperado por intentar apagar esa cosa. Y al no conseguirlo se acercó a donde estaba Ash, e intentó jalar también a Pikachu…

―¡Pikapi! ―gritó mientras era agitado de una forma un poco brusca―. ¡Pika! ―volvió a exclamar y luego electrocutó a la máquina provocando que estallara.

―¡Hermano! ―regañó molesta Bonnie―. ¡Mira como dejaste a Ash y Pikachu!

―Lo siento ―se disculpó muy apenado el rubio.

A las otras dos chicas no les había pasado nada ya que se habían alejado, eso significaba que los únicos que estaban mojados y llenos de ceniza eran: Pikachu, Clemont y Ash.

Un rato más tarde el rubio se fue a arreglar a su habitación mientras que Ash se había quedado con Serena en la sala, ahí también estaba Pikachu. El entrenador pokémon ya se había dado un baño, y tenía el cabello mojado.

―Ash.

―¿Sí?

―¿No te molesta si secó a Pikachu? ―el pokémon también estaba algo mojado.

―Puedes hacerlo ―accedió sonriente el chico con cabello negro azulado.

―Bueno.

Ella tomó una toalla pequeña de su bolsa y comenzó a secar al pequeño pokémon con mucho cariño y delicadeza. Fue entonces cuando Ash la miró a ella; se comenzó a preguntar qué era lo que tenía que hacer para regresar al lugar que le correspondía, debía regresar a su realidad.

Pero no todo era tan malo, cada día en esa casa era una aventura y Ash no tenía otro remedio que pasar y sobrevivir a esas "vacaciones". Dio un suspiró y sonrió al verla a ella secar a su Pikachu, no era tan malo… de repente él se fijó en la revista que estaba allí, por lo regular no le hubiera importando, pero …. La tomó porque notó que esa revista era de su madre, sin embargo le ganó la curiosidad ;comenzó a revisar las páginas y encontró una interesante: Unos test.

Revisó las páginas y notó que uno de los "test" estaba contestado. Así decidió preguntarle a la castaña sobre ello:

―Serena.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Ah… ¿Tú sabes quién contestó esto? ―preguntó señalándole el test que decía: "¿Tú novio es gay?"

―…

Serena se quedó impactada, ya que el color de la página y del lapicero con que fue contestado era el mismo que ella vio ayer. ¡Por Dios! Ella realizó el test equivocado…

―¿Crees que de verdad sea de mi madre la revista? ―volvió a cuestionar el entrenador pokémon―. A lo mejor se la prestaron a ella.

―¡Ha…de ser eso! ―gritó Serena mientras agarraba la revista―. Y-yo se la doy a tu mamá.

―Está bien.

"Oh, hice el test equivocado…", pensó la castaña con un aura depresiva. "Quién diría que se armaría una confusión así por una revista".

Ash notó que ella estaba algo rara, así que la miró un poco más de cerca.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Ash.

―Sí, sólo debo descansar.

El entrenador pokémon notó que ella no estaba bien, y decidió dejar su miedo de alejarse de ella tanto. Si pasaba algo muy cercano él reaccionaría rápido, sin embargo ahora él debía hacer lo posible por encontrar la repuesta a el por qué estaba en ese mundo, y… la respuesta quizá la tenía Serena. Claro que Ash no lo pensó así, él reflexionó que quizá acostumbrarse un poco a esa vida le ayude en algo, además el Profesor Oak dijo que podría tardar… Ahora, ¿él debería confiar en eso cuando el mismo Oak dijo que era más ficción que realidad? Con toda sinceridad era lo único que tenía de lógica, así que no le quedaba de otra que intentar eso.

―¿Quieres salir a caminar? ―propuso el entrenador pokémon y Serena se sorprendió un poco.

―Sí ―aceptó un poco sonrojada.

―Bien, entonces vamos.

Ella le sonrió, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos salieron de la casa junto a Pikachu, y caminaron despacio por aquel camino de Pueblo Paleta. A pesar del día tan lleno de confusiones… En fin, pronto Ash tendría que enfrentarse a más situaciones extrañas.

Pero jamás se rediría, él encontraría la forma de regresar a casa. ¡Porque era Ash Ketchum y no se rendía!

* * *

><p><em>Avance del Próximo Capítulo: <em>

―_Hermoso día de San Valentín, ¿verdad, Ash? ―preguntó Clemont con una gran sonrisa._

―_¿San…Valentín?_

―_Sí, ¿olvidaste que fecha era hoy? _

―_Ah… _

―_Según lo que me dijo mi hermano ―comenzó a hablar Bonnie―. La chica tiene que regalarle algo especial al chico que le gusta. _

―_¿Especial? ―volvió a preguntar el entrenador pokémon. _

_¡No puede ser! Ahora Ash tendrá que enfrentarse a lo que ha intentado evitar desde hace mucho tiempo… tendrá que tener… un… momento romántico con ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora, Angy (?): <strong>

Sí, el capítulo era para ayer xD Pero se me fue el internet y pasaron muchas cosas x.x

En fin~ ¡Me alegra tanto que les guste este fanfic! Que lo hago de corazón para ustedes fans ^^

Agradezco sus **Fav/Follow a: **_Agent BM, Ale-White19, Asurax1, Darkheart37, Deadpool86, FandeSerena91, FlutterRage, Master-Juan-X, MegaCharizard777, PkmnTrainerX, ThunderGold97, mrgutierres26, nico2883, Daisasuke, Edgar Jrz, Inquisidorxd94, Jymax, Pika-Bones, Skyrud, isaac hermandezcano, y metrox2323._

¡Gracias por sus Reviews a…**Plasma Snake, The Mysterious Fan Writer, jeronimo, FandeSerena91, Asurax1, Edgar Jrz, diego4560, ZeruXT, Dante, Joymax, FlutterRage, Deadpool86!**

**¡Y gracias a todos por leer! **

Discúlpenme por haberme tardado c: Perdónenme si encontraron alguna incoherencia o alguna falta ortográfica.

Si les gustó, les dio risa o lo que sea… dejen un Review ^^

**¡Hasta la otra~! **


End file.
